Error (Portugese Version)
by MeisterlessWeapon
Summary: Katsu Kamine está sendo excluído. O que acontece enquanto ela está, então? (Songfic to-ERROR de Lily)


Vocaloid fic. Vou fazer upload de um um alemão e japonês também. Talvez um Português um também.  
-FearfulShadows

Você pode vê-lo?  
As lágrimas nos meus olhos

Uma parte de mim queria ter ido embora para sempre. Mas eu nunca pensei que eu iria realmente ser ... eliminado. Talvez eu não cantar o suficiente, ou talvez eu não dançar bom o suficiente. Mas, Mestre, na verdade, me excluído. Por quê? Essa é uma pergunta que eu nunca vou aprender.

Por que você me deixou?  
Pergunte-me - eu vou entrar em colapso

Cada memória está piscando diante dos meus olhos e ser arrancado. Meu primeiro beijo, quando fui aceito como Vocaloid, a minha primeira paixão eo namorado, meus melhores amigos, minhas músicas, meus danças ... tudo terá desaparecido dentro de uma questão de tempo.

Azul, vermelho e branco estão misturando  
Estou gritando desse mundo

Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de dizer a alguém alguma coisa. Esse alguém é nomeado Ayuto Kirawasa. Eu o amo. Ele me trata como uma rainha, mas eu não mereço isso. Ayuto de feito tudo para mim, mas eu não fiz nada para ele. Ele diz que eu não preciso. Mas eu me sinto como se eu devo Ayuto.

O que eu estava desejando?  
Estou cansado de correr atrás depois

Não me lembro de minhas esperanças e sonhos. Eu não consigo lembrar o nome real do Mestre. Eu não me lembro de nada. Eu tenho que lembrar de algo. Eu nem me lembro do gosto ou cheiro de minha comida favorita, picolés.

Quanto?

Quanto eu vou esquecer? Tudo? Espero que isso não aconteça.

Estou quebrado?  
Estou quebrado

Partes de mim estão desaparecendo. Meus tornozelos, pés, braços, pulsos - tudo. Eles estão se tornando nuvens negras de fumaça azul com zeros e uns escritos neles. Eu não posso nem falar mais, e dói para se mover.

Mas eu ainda quero respirar  
Você pode vê-lo?

Ninguém está aqui comigo. Eu disse a todos que eu estava doente, não dizer a ninguém o meu segredo. Eu nem sequer compartilhá-lo com os meus melhores amigos ... mas o que são os seus nomes?

Como meus sonhos, as palavras finais são presos  
Erro!

Lágrimas silenciosas estão caindo pelas minhas bochechas pálidas. Eles não vão parar, não posso fazê-los. Gostaria de saber se alguém vai perder quando me vou embora. Duvido. É triste pensar, mas também é verdade.

No dia longe  
A fraca luz está transbordando do céu

Oh, Senhor, por que você quer me excluir? Eu fiz algo errado? Não pode ser verdade. Eu tentei ser a melhor pessoa que eu poderia ser. Eu fiz o meu melhor para você, Mestre, mas você ainda me rejeitado. Por quê?

O que você organizar e selecionar?  
Cores de lágrimas se sobrepõem

Eu quero ficar viva! Mesmo se eu estou excluído, eu desejo para se tornar uma garota humana. Eu vou viver como uma garota humana. Eu vou encontrar e ouvir Vocaloid, e eu não me lembro de nada desta vida. Pode que deseja realmente se tornar realidade, embora?

Aquele corpo que flui  
Derrete na consciência

Meu corpo continua a desaparecer. Apenas algumas coisas permanecem. Se eu for, vai me as memórias de pessoas em ir também? Será que minhas canções embora para sempre? Eu quero cantar ... Eu quero viver lá!

O que você ver e comparar?  
Estou triste por isso eu esquecer

Haveria alguém melhor do que eu? Então é melhor que eles decidiram me excluir? Não pode ser verdade. Eu não vou embora. Este é apenas um pesadelo, certo? Eu vou acordar e vou cantar e dançar! Certo?

Quanto?

Quanto é o custo de vida? Isso é realmente o que parece ser ... morrendo?

Estou distorcida?  
Estou distorcida

Eu ainda estou lutando para lembrar do meu próprio nome. Eu não tenho memórias de meu sobrenome, e eu só sei que a primeira letra do meu nome. K. Meu nome começa com um K. O que poderia ser o meu nome? Karlie? Katie? Katherine?

Mas eu ainda quero respirar  
Estou sonhando

Isso tudo é apenas um sonho ruim. Nada está acontecendo comigo. Eu sei que sim.

As palavras finais preso  
Para você, quem eu estou pensando  
Erro!  
Anéis de uma voz na minha cabeça. Excluindo . Excluindo 3. Excluindo . É que o meu nome? Katsu Kamine? Parece apropriado ... mas eu não me lembro.

Dar, esquecendo-se, de estar aqui - você não pode fazer isso?  
Este louco [****]  
Mais uma vez, eu ri e matar [****]

Agora tudo que eu ouço é imprecisão. Como a estática na minha TV quando não tem recepção. Minha visão está sendo obscurecida. Se ele finalmente chegou a minha chamada de arquivo, , isso significa que ... eu vou morrer em poucos minutos.

Você está me quebrando?  
Você sabe mesmo o que é destruição?

Eu quero cantar! Eu quero respirar! Eu quero viver! Eu quero ter uma família! Por que eu não posso simplesmente viver? Mestre, por que está fazendo isso comigo? Fazê-lo parar, mestre! Por favor ...

Mesmo assim, as minhas lágrimas machucar  
Será que ele chegar até você?

Eu me pergunto se as minhas palavras estão chegando você, Mestre. Meu corpo ... dói. Faça-o parar! Pare a dor! Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? Não pode nunca parar de doer?

Para a voz  
Eu coloco as minhas palavras finais  
Mas as cores sobrepostas são borradas

Não posso me mover. Meu corpo inteiro está desbotada agora, exceto para a minha cabeça. Tudo dói. Eu pensei que eles iriam me excluir e gostaria apenas de ter ido embora. Mas não, eu tenho que passar por tudo isso.

Estou quebrado?  
Estou quebrado

Eu nem me lembro de nada agora, exceto por uma coisa. Meu nome, Katsu Kamine. Eu continuo repetindo isso na minha cabeça. Katsu Kamine. Vocaloid Two. Atualizado para Vocaloid 3. Era uma vez um UTAU. Aceito como um Vocaloid. Katsu Kamine. Esse é o meu nome.

Mas eu ainda quero respirar  
Assim como o fim do sonho

Este é o fim da estrada. Estou acabado. Eu não posso mais cantar, eu não posso mais dançar. Eu não posso mais fazer nada.

Que eu mostrei  
Mesmo palavras são presos  
Erro!

Eu sou Katsu Kamine. E eu estou morto.

O fim! Desculpe se isso foi deprimente. Mas eu tenho escutado a versão de Galaco de-ERROR por horas, eu juro! Sua voz é tão bonita e por isso é a música. Adeus!  
-FearfulShadows


End file.
